77 Days Video Countdown
, formed from the silences of every countdown video]] The 77 Days Video Countdown, a.k.a. the Countdown, 77 Days or the Days, was an event on the Pronunciation Book YouTube Channel, running for 77 days from July 9th until September 24th. It may be considered the sequel to the mission narrative. Overview The Countdown consisted of a new video ("How to Pronounce X") being uploaded to the channel every day, at the same time (2pm UTC), the dialogue of each (bar 77 and Horse_ebooks) being comprised of a unique message ending with a statement that "Something is going to happen ... in X days". In both cases, X represents the number of days of the countdown left. Every video would also have ~15 seconds of silence punctuated by audio static (noise) following the dialogue, which it was discovered formed a special image when analysed with audio-spectrographic software (the Spectrogram, shown right). Messages relayed in the videos Every video ends with the declaration that "Something is going to happen in X days" unless stated otherwise. *77 : "Something is going to happen in 77 days." (no message) *76 : "I've been trying to tell you something for 1,183 days." *75 : "I'm awake now. Things are clearing up. I'm not saying the words anymore." *74 : "I've got a minute, let me tell you what I think is going on." *73 : "Tension between the districts has spiked in the last few months." *72 : "You can see it in the markets. Everyone's ready for a storm." *71 : "They're singing a new song in the streets of the zone." *70 : "I have plenty of information to keep me company." *69 : "No one is ready. He watches the market." *68 : "I'm not talking about a disaster. I'm talking about a love triangle." *67 : "We fell into the jungle for a summer of dollar crime." *66 : "We were young heroes, gorgeous liars." *65 : "Turn off the lights and drink a cold glass of water." *64 : "No one is singing; Every day is the same." *63 : "We should've listened to Chief." *62 : "She's waiting for me, I have to find her system." *61 : "Stressful day? Play some volleyball." *60 : "Her house has rooms she's never been in." *59 : "A gemstone on a schedule." *58 : "He flew us in low. Just above the canopy." *57 : "A delicate pairing ... is a heart-breaker." *56 : "Omelettes aren't the only western food." *55 : "When we were born, we saw shapes and patterns." *54 : "Dinner in the boardroom. What time is it?" *53 : "The milk argument was the beginning of the end. It was now obvious to the Minister that we were not professional caterers." *52 : "A container in motion." *51 : "Royalty is Royalty. Get it?" *50 : "As we fled through the jungle, I instinctively touched her arm in reassurance." *49 : "Stay out of the Gully, especially this time of year." *48 : "Sensational or pedestrian, it's all got a price tag." *47 : "It was the slightest gesture, imperceptible to everyone in the Squad ... except Jackie." *46 : "A bird without a song." *45 : "They appeared in rows and columns." *44 : "I met his eyes an instant later and saw sadness turn to rage; there would be no volleyball that evening." *43 : "Buildings grow into the sky." *42 : "The town has a festival every year." *41 : "They weren't in the mood for a corporate party." *40 : "They're already building a barrier." *39 : "The reservation's for three, but we can pull up a chair." *38 : '' "A drumbeat sets the mood for good negotiations."'' *37 : "We were so different." *36 : 36 speech *35 : 35 speech *34 : 34 speech *33 : 33 speech *32 : 32 speech *31 : 31 speech *30 : 30 speech *29 : 29 speech *28 : 28 speech *27 : 27 speech *26 : 26 speech *25 : 25 speech *24 : 24 speech *23 : 23 speech *22 : 22 speech *21 : 21 speech *20 : 20 speech *19 : 19 speech *18 : 18 speech *17 : 17 speech *16 : 16 speech *15 : "I understand." *14 : "Beneath the starry sky we broke apart." *13 : "Our perfect systems thrown into the void." *12 : "But even now, my vestige of a heart." *11 : "Remembers what ambition has destroyed." *10 : "In our abstraction we shall shine more bright." *9 : "Than all the living lovers of the Earth." *8 : "Whose fragile forms face unremitting plight." *7 : "And who in death are robbed of all their worth." *6 : "The body is a monument to waste." *5 : "Eroded by the hope of earthly bliss." *4 : "All animals are driven mad by haste." *3 : "Their passions, temporary as a kiss." *2 : "In garbled databytes I see a face." *1 : "I find you in the grace of cyberspace." *Horse_ebooks : Horse_ebooks speech Video Gallery File:How to Pronounce Horse_ebooks File:How to Pronounce 1 File:How to Pronounce 2 File:How to Pronounce 3 File:How to Pronounce 4 File:How to Pronounce 5 File:How to Pronounce 6 File:How to Pronounce 7 File:How to Pronounce 8 File:How to Pronounce 9 File:How to Pronounce 10 File:How to Pronounce 11 File:How to Pronounce 12 File:How to Pronounce 13 File:How to Pronounce 14 File:How to Pronounce 15 File:How to Pronounce 16 File:How to Pronounce 17 File:How to Pronounce 18 File:How to Pronounce 19 File:How to Pronounce 20 File:How to Pronounce 21 File:How to Pronounce 22 File:How to Pronounce 23 File:How to Pronounce 24 File:How to Pronounce 25 File:How to Pronounce 26 File:How to Pronounce 27 File:How to Pronounce 28 File:How to Pronounce 29 File:How to Pronounce 30 File:How to Pronounce 31 File:How to Pronounce 32-0 File:How to Pronounce 33 File:How to Pronounce 34 File:How to Pronounce 35 File:How to Pronounce 36 File:How to Pronounce 37 File:How to Pronounce 38 File:How to Pronounce 39 File:How to Pronounce 40 File:How to Pronounce 41 File:How to Pronounce 42 File:How to Pronounce 43 File:How to Pronounce 44 File:How to Pronounce 45 File:How to Pronounce 46 File:How to Pronounce 47 File:How to Pronounce 48 File:How to Pronounce 49 File:How to Pronounce 50 File:How to Pronounce 51 File:How to Pronounce 52 File:How to Pronounce 53 File:How to Pronounce 54 File:How to Pronounce 55 File:How to Pronounce 56 File:How to Pronounce 57 File:How to Pronounce 58 File:How to Pronounce 59 File:How to Pronounce 60 File:How to Pronounce 61-1 File:How to Pronounce 62-0 File:How to Pronounce 63 File:How to Pronounce 64 File:How to Pronounce 65 File:How to Pronounce 66 File:How to Pronounce 67 File:How to Pronounce 68 File:How to Pronounce 69 File:How to Pronounce 70 File:How to Pronounce 71 File:How to Pronounce 72 File:How to Pronounce 73 File:How to Pronounce 74 File:How to Pronounce 75 File:How to Pronounce 76-0 File:How to Pronounce 77-0 Trivia *The dialogue from videos 14 to 1 form a sonnet. Video 15 is often assumed to be the title of this sonnet (I Understand). Speculation * References Category:Narratives Category:The Countdown